The Warmth of an Apple Pie
by Hotel-Japanifornia
Summary: This is a story about Goku and Chi-Chi's first wedding anniversary. This was created for Son Family Week in 2017 but was never published until today. Since this is Gochi Day, this would be the perfect time to publish it. This story is all fluff so enjoy!


Anniversary:

Chi-Chi remembered several things from her and Goku's marriage. She remembered the joys, such as the birth of their first child; and she also remembered pain, such as when she had found out about his sacrifice and with that having to raise 2 children as a single parent. However, there was one particular memory from the early stages of their marriage, when they were only 19 and still figuring out their lives together that stood out to her. And that was their first anniversary, May 8th 757 which at the time, Chi-Chi had been pregnant with their first son, Gohan. Rocking in an old chair near a burning fireplace, Chi-Chi started to reminisce.

It was an average day on Mount Paozu, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Goku was currently carrying a basket of apples he had gotten from the forest over to his home. The basket was so full that apples were falling out of the basket.

As he walked up to the door leading to his and Chi-Chi's new home, he managed to release one hand from the basket and turn the doorknob.

Once the door was opened, he stumbled in, "A-Are you sure you need this many apples, Chi-Chi?!" Goku exclaimed.

Hearing the voice of her husband, Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, " I certainly do, thank you Goku! Here I'll take this basket!" She took the basket of apples out of his hands and carried it back to the kitchen. Goku had wondered what his wife was planning on doing with those apples but when he had asked her about them earlier, she just smiled and winked at him. Was she planning a surprise for him? He wondered about this for the next couple hours until he smelt something coming from the kitchen. The scent was warm, crisp, and scrumptious.

"_Is that what I think it is?" _His nose led him to the kitchen where he saw Chi-Chi taking something out of the oven.

She turned and locked eyes with him, "Do you remember our first date, Goku? When I accidentally hit you on the head an' all ya did was offer me an apple?" Goku took a minute to remember, but he eventually nodded, curious as to where Chi-Chi was going with this.

"Well I thought that for our first anniversary that we could simply just share an apple pie together! You've been training so hard lately, so let's just sit down and relax!"

Goku walked over to his wife and smelled the pie in her hands. "_It smells so good…" _He thought. Later, after the pie had cooled down the two started digging in. He was about to eat his last piece of pie when he noticed that Chi Chi had stopped eating.

"Huh? Chichi, why'd you stop eatin'?" Goku asked. Chi Chi looked at him and an excited grin grew on her face. Goku found her reaction odd but shrugged and went eating his last piece of pie. Suddenly he bit into something, but it wasn't the soft and crispy texture of pie. No, this thing was harder. He spit whatever this object was into his hand and noticed a ring which looked very shiny and expensive.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said, gazing at the ring, "What's this?" When he looked up he noticed his wife's absence and looked around. When he turned to the left, he saw Chi-Chi kneeling on the floor beside him. She quickly grabbed the ring off his palm and presented it to him, Goku looked at her quizzically.

"Son Goku, will you marry me?" She asked simply. Her husband's jaw dropped and he stammered, flabbergasted.

"M-Marry?! But aren't we already married?!" He exclaimed. Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle at his confused expression.

"I know that Goku. The other day however, I was snoopin' around in a book or two tryin' to find some inspiration for our anniversary. I read about this couple who got married an' every anniversary they had, one would propose to the other and it would rotate between the two every year! I thought that maybe it would be an interesting idea so I decided to try it! So what do you say Goku, wanna get married twice?" Goku looked at Chi-Chi oddly. After a brief moment, he smiled warmly and nodded much to her delight

Taking the ring, she slipped it onto Goku's finger and Goku returned the delighted expression on her face. For the rest of the evening the two simply relaxed, enjoying each other's company. It was one of those rare moments between them where nothing seemed to bother them at all. This peace would soon come to pass much sooner than either of them could expect. 10 days later, they had a baby named Gohan. While he had been a handful at first, as he grew a little older he became a lot less fussy.

Chi-Chi had somehow managed to fall asleep during this reminiscing. She woke up to a tug on her arm and a child calling.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A child that looked a lot like his father shouted. Chi-Chi's eyes slowly opened and she sleepily turned to look at her son. She smiled warmly, he was the perfect picture of Goku.

"What is it, Goten?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You were sleepin' for so long, big brother ended up having to make dinner instead! We did manage to save some for you though!"Goten cheerily commented. She pulled herself up from the chair and let herself be dragged by the arm by the cheerful little boy. As she was being dragged towards the kitchen, Chi-Chi had only one thing running through her mind,

"_Oh Goku… I remember it like it was just yesterday. Goten and Gohan have both been keepin' me company, but I feel so lonely without you…"_


End file.
